Morbid Transformation
by Nera Black
Summary: After a series of strange mishaps, the Titans find they have switched powers. How will they cope?RR and possible BBStar
1. Chapter 1

Alright alright, I know this plot has been done on the show...but it just wasn't satisfying to me. You can only go so far when Star and Raven switch powers...so I switched _Robin_ and Raven instead.

I actually considered trashing this one completely, but I re-read it and think I might be able to spin a nice story out of it. Please tell me what you think! And, don't worry. The chapters won't be as...random as this one. I think I was high on allergy medication or something when I wrote the beginning...shrugs Just read. And review.

* * *

**.:Morbid Transformation:.**

The lights flickered angrily as rain poured down in chaotic torrents upon Titan's tower. Raven floated in the center of the room, peacefully reciting her alien mantra; living in a world away from the vicious summer gale. Beastboy and Cyborg, long past fighting over the remote, had muted the TV and were staring droolfully on the tired documentary they had landed on. Starfire sat reading a traditional myth of her planet; absorbed in the absurd story. Robin lay on the floor, listening to classical music blaring through his headphones.

Sighing, Starfire quietly closed her book and set it aside. "It is too silent for us…not even a mouse's chirp…"

"Peep." Raven said, not opening her eyes.

Starfire giggled. "Why do you say 'peep'"?

Shaking her head, Raven decided it was pointless to reply. Silence fell again, this time thicker than before. All was peaceful, though Raven could not help but sense an undertone of mystery hanging in the too silent air of Titan's Tower.

It wasn't long before she knew what it was. An unnatural bolt of lightning struck the tower, seeking out the five superhuman bodies that rested far below on the first floor.

"What was that?" Robin said, alarmed, sitting upright and yanking off his chrome headphones.

"Lightning." Beastboy croaked, his eyes unseeing in their state of utter boredom. Several nanoseconds past when-

"Aargh!" Screamed Raven, falling out of the air, her eyes wide with fear. There was no time for anyone to reply, for the lightning reached its destination just as Raven collapsed.

Five individual bolts branched from the singular menacing rod, lifting each of the Titans into the air and electrocuting them with the almighty power of the furious storm. They were unconscious before the lightning released them simultaneously; each of them dropping to the floor with a sickening thud.

Silence fell once more, split only by the torrential force that slapped the limp bodies as it stampeded from the clouds, through the gigantic hole left by the lightning, and to the wet floor. But as usual, silence did not last long in the tower…especially when other-dimension versions of certain teen heroes make their chibi-ish entrances. Thus, the dear friend of Larry, Ray-Ray, came exploding out of thin air.

"Ta-da!" She cried, landing on top of the now soaking couch. ♪" When there's trouble you know who to call…"♫

Leaving her idols' theme song unfinished, little Ray-Ray set to work, her pink version of Raven's costume repelling the rain quite successfully.

"Now…let's see what Mr. Meany-Lightning did to Ray-Ray's friends-gasp right after I stare lovingly into Raven's eyes!"

Giggling, Ray-ray airplaned to her other dimensional DNA buddy and proceeded to cuddle her boot. Quite like Larry, Ray-Ray followed every adventure that Raven went on, and had simply fallen to pieces when she saw what happened only moments before her arrival. Knowing Larry wouldn't mind (what was the harm?) she had jumped through reality to help her dear friends.

"Aaaaaah…." An eerie voice sounded about her. Looking up, Ray-Ray was surprised to see the transparent face of Raven staring down at her. A few looks around the room told her Raven wasn't the only one missing her soul…the phantomesque figures, or all the Titans glided around the room.

"Well! We'll just have to do something about that!" Smiling widely at her big job, Ray-Ray screwed up her eyes and screamed "Sohtnyz enoirtem htarza!"

Abruptly each of the phantasmal specters squealed loudly and flew into the bodies of the titans. Smiling brightly at herself, Ray-Ray skipped over to Raven, preparing to return herself to her own reality and be congratulated by Larry. She stopped just in time to grab a "keepsake," before vanishing into the air with a puff of pink smoke.

Raven was the first to wake up. "Ah…my head." She squinted around herself several moments, trying to remember what had happened. 'Oops…" she muttered, seeing the rubble everywhere and the rain soaking their living room.

Beastboy awoke next, confused and disoriented, followed by Starfire and Robin.

"Are you guys ok?" Robin called around the room, examining the remnants of his walkman.

"No! Dude…I'm all….peachy!" All turned wearily to Beastboy, and each gasped as the realization of what they were seeing kicked in. Beastboy looked…well…normal. He no longer had green skin or fangs, and his ears had become suspiciously human like. His hair was now a violent shade of red.

"Try to morph into something."

Beastboy tried. He concentrated on the righteous power of a lion, quick and strong. Instead of turning into the animal however, star bolts shot out of his eyes. "What the!"

"Uh-Oh" Raven said softly from where she was now sitting, cross legged, as far away from the rain as possible.

"What?"

"I can't levitate."

Robin was looking perturbed. He was typically calm and collected…but at the moment he was anything but. He began pacing the length of the room, ignoring the relentless rain and becoming more and more panicked.

Suddenly, the couch exploded.

"Raven! Could you _please_ control yourself!" Robin shouted angrily, pushing the wood frame of the emaciated couch off of his body. As he touched it, the wood shivered slightly and exploded, sending splintering fragments everywhere.

"That…wasn't me." Raven said with a noticeable undertone of anxiety in her voice.

The four looked nervously at each other, the momentary quiet disturbed when Starfire yelped as she felt the fangs that had begun to develop from her canines. It wasn't a few moments before Beastboy suddenly realized what was _really_ wrong.

"Cyborg!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is: The second installment of Morbid Transformation. To tell the truth, I really didn't think _this _story would be the one that would be popular, but such is fate!

I'd like to thank Lady of Faerie, kkkiimiko, Midori Aoi, -, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Cutter-With-A-Cause, Sluggo, HermioneGranger22491, Linkinfreak1011, Ihavenoname, and Tim Fortune for leaving such encouraging comments! Keep commenting, and give me your ideas!

* * *

**.:Morbid Transformation:.**

**.:Chapter Two:.**

It took three emotionally fortuitous hours for the Titans to pull all the rubble off of Cyborg. He was unconscious; the crystalline luminescence of his left eyes diminished. His body yielded only a few minor injuries, and Raven detected a steady pulse, but the machine part of him showed no signs of vitality what-so-ever.

"Um…this isn't good." Raven said quietly after having analyzed his condition.

"Try healing him."

"Garfield…are you forgetting something? I can't." Raven sat back on her heels and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well then-"

"I hope you're not going to ask me." Robin shot at him. A strange feeling had begun to grip his stomach; a feeling he neither trusted nor understood. The world had turned topsy turvy again, and something gave Robin the impression that it wasn't going to be easy for the 'boy wonder' to save the day this time.

"I do not think-OUCH!" Whatever Starfire 'did not think,' was cut short as she caught her lip on the piked canines she now bore.

"Careful, they're sharp." Said Beastboy.

"I think we need to move him into the hospital wing." Raven said at last, putting to a halt any further conflict.

"Dude. You can't be serious. I mean…Cyborg isn't exactly the smallest guy here…"

"Point taken. Robin?" Raven glanced at him, already knowing the answer. He shook his head crossly.

"Well, you're the only one who can lift him now, Starfire."

"Wh-oh. I had forgotten. I will try my best…" She closed her eyes and focused hard, not really knowing if it would work. Slowly, her neck began to elongate; shimmering tangerine hued fur sprouting all over her body. Her face and head began to appear strangely giraffish, and Beastboy was about to comment on the fact that such an animal was useless in their present situation, when she abruptly stopped growing. Starfire now looked like a kind of 10 ft tall giraffe girl; orange hair, long neck, two knobby legs that ended in hooves, and greatly enlarged hands.

"Uh…what is that?" Beastboy voiced the question of the other two.

"A Finflandergoon!" Said the giraffe girl with Starfire's elated voice.

There was no answer. Star's face fell. "Was this a wrong choice?"

"Er…no. No Star…it's um…very nice. Why don't we get Cyborg to the hospital wing?" Raven tried to hide the humor in her voice, as the same time feeling slightly off balance from the lack of consequences tied to her fluctuating emotions. This was turning out to be a very unusual day.

Ŧ

Once Cyborg had been safely transported to the hospital wing, Robin retreated wordlessly to his room. He felt so out of control…he was the leader of the Titans and yet he couldn't even think straight.

_Control. Control. Control yourself Rich…Raven can do it. Raven. She deals with this every day…why do I feel like this? No. Concentrate! Can't think…too much…concentrate Robin. Robin. ROBIN!_

"Hahahahahahahaha-!"

BOOM. The radio exploded.

"Damnit!" Robin threw himself onto the floor.

Ŧ

"I am worried about Robin." Starfire said softly as she and Beastboy cleaned up the living room. Raven had stayed behind with Cyborg to do more tests on him, hoping to find a possible clue as to what had caused the mess.

"Why? He can take care of himself."

"But with Raven's powers…I don't know. He seemed so…"

"Distant? Isolated? _Cold?"_ Raven entered the room, a weary look on her face.

"OH! I did not see you…" Starfire blushed crimson as she picked up pieces of couch stuffing and put them in a pile.

"I know." Raven said tonelessly, stooping to gather the remnants of Robin's desecrated walkman. "I agree with Beastboy…although…"

"Although what?" Beastboy and Starfire asked in unison, pausing in their cleaning.

"I may have been more than just our powers that were switched." Raven hefted an immense chunk of ceiling off the now ruinous X-Box and Gamecube, to which Beastboy kneeled in exaggerated mourning.

"What do you mean?" Starfire questioned her.

"It's obvious we haven't switched bodies…but whatever happened may have caused us to switch some of our personality traits. In Robin's and my case, the ability to lead." Raven paused, her face growing shadowed. "We may have even traded memories."

At this, Beastboy looked up from the wreckage of his digital friends, confusion on his face.

"How do you figure that?"

Raven blinked, and looked away. "I can't remember my father."

Ŧ

Robin raced through the darkness. _So cold…_he thought, though it was not the sort of coldness that is felt physically. His father let out a mighty roar behind him. Wait. His father roared? He couldn't stop to think about it. He had to keep running…had to get away…had to be strong…

Four scarlet eyes gleamed in the darkness, directly in front of him. Robin tried to turn, tried to run the other way as fear turned his body ice-cold. But he was as frozen stone.

"_Failure._" A glacial voice whispered.

"No!" Robin cried.

_"Incompetent."_

"NO!" He struggled to get away, tearing at his feet, digging his fingernails deep into his skin in an attempt to break free from the monster's hold.

"Please!" He begged the double pair of menacing eyes. "Please! Let me go!"

"_No."_ The voice laughed; the eyes shaking with a demonic euphoria.

"Then please…let me die…"

"_You are dead! Fool! Helpless mortal! This is Hell!"_

Robin felt a cry of utter desperation bellow from the depths of his soul to the top of his lungs. Stinging, salty tears streamed down his face, feeling like acid to his skin. All around him voices began whispering and mocking him.

"_HISSSSS! Foool. Stuuupid!"_

_"Robin…foolish name for a fooooslih basssstard boyy. That'sss what you arrre, rrright birdie?"_

_"Robin…hahahahahahahahahah…"_

_"Robin…Robin…_ROBIN!"

Robin awoke drenched in cold sweat and lying on the floor. He screamed in painful remembrance of the dream, causing the entire room to vibrate.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's ok…Robin…" Raven's voice cut through his fear. She was holding him, rocking him slowly back and forth. Feeling like a small child, Robin clung to her, weeping and trembling.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said at last, resuming, or trying to resume control.

"Robin…don't apologize. I think I know what you saw. It's hard to explain, but somehow you have some of my memories…possibly all the ones that are most closely linked to my powers."

Robin sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He had never experienced anything as utterly terrifying as that dream. And to think…that was one of Raven's memories…

"Why am I so cold?" He asked at last.

"Uh…you were kind of thrashing around when you were asleep…and you ripped your shirt off." Raven showed him the tattered remnants of his shirt and he smiled in a bashful-humiliated-scared sort of way.

"Here." Raven said, whipping off her cloak and draping it around Robin's bare shoulders. It began to warm him immediately, sending waves of comfort through his body. "It's from Azarath…my mother made it."

"She was beautiful." Robin said as an image of a pretty young woman with long ebony hair and lavender eyes came into his vision.

There was a moment of deep understanding that passed between them, and then Robin looked away.

"Let me teach you how to meditate."

* * *

So, tell me what you guys think! Too much? I wrote this chapter awhile back, as I did with the other. If you guys truly like this idea, I'll see what I can do to spice it up and make it romancy/actiony/angsty and whatever else you can add to the equation. So...comment! And also, read The Sparrow Flies...it's feeling quite left out.

God Bless!


End file.
